Leap of Faith
by st122
Summary: Ginny, tired of how things are going with the war, decides to begin a club of sorts to help. First, she needs to obtain the services of certain boy. Complete
1. The First Leap

_AN_

_Hi this story was written a few months ago for a challenge on another site. I hope you enjoy this short 3 chapter story._

* * *

The black silk scarf, expertly charmed around my eyes, blocked the world from view. Soft sounds of feet scuffing along the deserted corridors were the only sign of life beyond my sense of touch. A soft, small hand guided me along. The owner of which giggled excitedly every few minutes. It sounded familiar, but my memory failed me like always.

"Where are we going?" I dared to ask for the tenth time. The only reply came from a warm laugh and a bit of pressure on my lower back.

I took yet another tentative step forward, all my faith placed in the good intentions of my captor with the rich, teasing laugh. My foot slammed into something hard, and my senses screamed that the stone floor was coming closer. The only reward for their astuteness was pain as my shin collided with a sharp corner of what had to be a step. Even before the pain could truly register or my fall to stop the tiny guiding hand closed around my upper arm. I felt my fall slow, but it could not be. A hand so small meant a person lighter than me.

A soft shriek echoed around what could only be a confined space. It quickly disappeared under the much harder thump of my body meeting the floor. "Oofff!" The air in my lungs rushed out as the other body crushed me against the rough stone.

The initial instinct to move, to throw the person from my back, came to an abrupt halt when her warm breath touched the back of my neck. The hairs, which could not have been more than an inch from her lips, stood on end. I shivered and goose bumps formed on my exposed forearms.

I heard the girl inhale slowly, but she did not exhale. Instead the gentle touch of a finger burned my skin. Almost like my scar when Voldemort's emotions flared, but different. It could almost be describe as the inverse. My breath hitched and the touch vanished as the girl got to her feet.

Wishing her to be near, I struggled to my feet. The pain from my shin barely registered.

"Careful." The girl whispered for the first time. The accent fake, but it jogged some deep part of my mind. "Stairs." I did not move, my thoughts fully occupied in attempts to unravel the identity of the woman with me.

The point of a wand, pressed against my spine, forced my legs to move again. "So, up it is then."

The steps of my companion were different now. Before they had been short, almost anxious, now they stretched, longer with a bounce. With each stride we moved higher the tempo of my beating heart increased. Excitement boiled, fears and concerns vanished, all that remained was the thrill of the unknown. The excitement of each untried step. The comfort of her hand as it replaced the wand on my back.

"You might drop a little hint." I clenched my jaw slightly, thinking. "Dear."

"I only drop once." The words were whispered against my ears. This time I could smell a hint of flowers. I inhaled deeply, searching selfishly for every part of her scent. My eyelids closed behind the veil as I drenched myself in the presence behind me. She was intoxicating.

"It better be good."

Her laughter filled the narrow passageway. I knew the sound, I'd heard it countless times before. It belonged to a Gryffindor, a friendly one by the sound. For a brief moment I wanted to shout out in frustration, I could almost put a name to the girl in my thoughts.

Even as I considered filling the hall with the sound of my voice, I stumbled. "Merlin!" I should have known this would happen. "The phantom step strikes again." I hoped the joke would lesson my foolishness.

I heard her soft chuckles, this time muffled behind what had to be a hand. I could almost imagine the shaking of her head. "It's flat 'till the end."

My head cocked slightly to the sound and I felt certain my face was turned towards her. "I know your voice." Hidden from view behind the scarf my eyes narrowed as if they could see. The voice belonged to the one haunting a dream I had always wished to know more about. "Who are you?"

"So many questions, so few answers." The reply was as cryptic as the fake accent was horrid. They both succeeded in their goal of keeping me in the dark.

I wanted to ask more. My lips parted, but the sound of a door creaking open and the feel of cold air moving across my skin stopped the word before it even began. "A Tower?" The question stupid. All the climbing could only have meant that we had climbed one of Hogwarts many towers.

"Perhaps." She could have been honest. The word, however, left my mind doubting. Had we really climbed that high, or had I been fooled.

I heard her come closer, a hand guided me along. The icy breeze bit at my skin as only altitude could. "Must be the Astronomy Tower," I mumbled. "It's the only one this high."

"Astute," the girl whispered.

I shrugged. "Flying helps…"

An ice cold finger touched my lips. I could sense, rather than feel, her face mere inches from mine. When she spoke, her breath touched my lips. My tongue licked them involuntarily as her finger moved away. I waited. The pause, which could only have been moments felt like an eternity.

A pair of moist, soft, lips touched mine. Fire spread throughout my body, my skin prickled and in the faint reaches of my mind I could see Voldemort screaming in rage and pain. More dominant and far more wondrous, the touch of the girl's skin against mine commanded my attention. My mouth opened fractionally, the kiss deepened. Her tongue flicked out and caressed my lips. My body shuddered involuntarily as my body cried out to know who held it captive.

Then she moved away. I tried to catch my breath. A stride away I could hear her panting softly. "I'm sorry."

I inhaled, arranging my thoughts. "Never apologise for making me feel so alive."

"You felt it too?" Her accent faltered and for a brief moment I thought I'd cracked the riddle, but I faltered once again. "I…" She did not complete her thoughts.

"Who are you?" I asked again. "I implore you. Please, I cannot go another minute without knowing."

Her voice once again hid behind some spell. "I should not. This was not supposed to happen."

"Then what did you plan if not to rob me of my sanity?"

She gasped and I could sense the anxiety floating about in the air. "I'm forming a new club and I needed my first initiate and maybe helper."

My eyebrow rose behind the silken scarf. "Illegal I gather."

"Very," she whispered.

"Why am I blindfolded? You could have asked."

Her foot barely made a noise as she stepped closer. "I wanted this to be different, special. The club will be more open about what it is we're going to do."

"We?" Fear of the unknown welled up within. "Is it dangerous?"

Her cheeked brushed mine and she spoke quietly. "Very."

My face burned against hers. "I know your voice."

"And you know me." Thankfully, the girl did not move away. I dared not think what her absence would do to me now.

"Gryffindor," I replied. "Arggh! You'll be the death of me."

She giggled with please. "I do try, Potter."

The corners of my mouth quirked upwards. Her accent had dropped, allowing my name to roll of her tongue in the most delightful manner. "Please," I begged. "I must know who you are."

Her hand came to rest on my chest and then moved around my body as she walked to stand behind me. "Patience."

"I lost it the moment you said my name."

"You are testing my limits."

"I do try."

She huffed. "Steady." Her arms wrapped around my waist and something clicked. A hand snaked down to my stomach. Reflexively my muscles contracted under her touch. A soft, involuntary, gasp left her lips.

"Hold tight," she finally whispered. Something, which had to be strap, tightened and her chest compressed against my back. So much contact, even if no skin touched, was almost unbearable. Far away a Dark Lord once again screamed in agony.

She edged me forwards. I complied. "I'm going to drop your blindfold on the count of three."

I smiled, excited at the prospect of seeing my captor for the first time.

"One…" she whispered.

The thumping in my chest grew loud.

"Two…" her voice sounded like honey.

My mind clicked into place.

"Ginny!" I proclaimed in wonder in the same moment she said.

"Three."

The world slowed. I felt her body pushed forwards. My leg took a stride to balance, but there was not stone beneath my foot. It took another fraction of a second to realise that there would be no stopping Ginny's push. I sensed my world spinning out of control as the breeze that had been calm before began to rush past my ears. A blink of an eye later the blind was gone and all I could see was a shear drop and nothing but darkness beneath.

She'd thrown me off a bloody tower. I wanted to scream, but my unprepared mind and lungs failed. Then I felt her warmth against my back. She was still with me. I glanced to the side, to see a broom held firmly in her palm.

It was then that I began to laugh. Partly from fear, and partly out of pure exhilaration. Somewhere beyond the dark of night the ground, however, was coming rapidly closer. The stone wall to the side was nothing but a blur. The darkness began to recede, the distinct shape of a courtyard became visible. My body yearned to yank on the handle of a broom, but there was none to pull on. Just as I thought the time to pull out of the dive had come, Ginny deftly tucked the broom beneath us and began to level out.

Our feet almost brushed the ground and then we were away from the school and out across the smooth surface of the lake, which contained a large reflection of the full moon hanging low over the horizon. Ginny did not say a word, so neither did I. She was in control, the broom hers to command and so to our destination.

Instead of talking I let myself get accustomed to idea of Ginny holding on to me. For a short while it felt odd, she being Ron's little sister, but then it changed. She was a young woman, in less than a year she would be a legal adult.

"You're an amazing witch," I said loud enough to be heard over the rushing wind.

Her arms stiffened. "You weren't supposed to have figured it out, Harry."

My hands reached towards where hers held the broom. Her skin soft and smooth. "Can we land?" I asked.

She did not reply, but soon our feet touched down on the embankment beside the lake. She turned away. So I reached out and gently spun her round. My hand, moving on its own accord, brushed a strand of hair from her face. She looked more beautiful than ever before. The pale light of the moon behind me illuminated a woman I was truly seeing for the first time in my life.

"How had I missed you before?" I asked more to myself than her. She looked close to tears. I leaned in towards her. I let my lips seek hers like she had done in the tower. I deepened the kiss, a new and wondrous emotions flowed into it. When I broke away I whispered, "I've seen you. I've felt your touch. I won't miss you again, Ginny."

She looked up desperately. "Don't, Harry."

I brushed a glistening tear from her cheek and replaced it with a kiss. "You've caught me, Ginny. You uncovered and unlocked a part of me I didn't even know existed."

For the first time I caught the glimmer of something new – hope. "Would you be my girlfriend, Ginny?" I asked.

"What about, Ron?" There was real concern in her voice.

I shrugged. "Whatever happens, he'll come round."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I'll just get Hermione to snog him." Ginny burst out laughing even as she fought the unending torrent of tears. But they weren't tears of sorrow, but joy. "How long have you…"

She gave a strangled laugh. "Since forever, Harry."

"Can you forgive my blindness?"

Ginny reached out, both arms encircled my neck as she pulled me down into another passionate kiss. "Being here tonight is more than enough."

The flight back to the school took longer than planned. As we approached I finally asked. "What club is it you're planning to form? Kidnapping students and flinging them off towers?"

She laughed like only a Weasley could. "It could be fun, but no. Hermione gave me the idea actually. We were talking about Muggles and flying. She eventually told me about people who climb tall buildings and jump off them."

I nodded. "They also jump off cliffs and stuff, base jumping I think it's called. Some make a habit out of jumping from places illegally."

Ginny agreed vigorously. "So I got the idea of forming a club whose sole purpose is to sneak out at night and to see out of how many places we could jump from."

"The more dangerous or heavily patrolled the area the better."

"While also seeing how long you could jump before using your broom."

"Exactly!" Ginny almost shouted.

I leaned forwards and kissed the back of her head. "You really are a crazy Weasley."

"And proud of it!"

I laughed as we landed back on top of the Astronomy Tower. For a brief moment I stared down at the inky blackness. "Death Eaters and Dementors are bad, but jumping blindfolded really scared me." I let out a long laugh. It might have been the best and most freeing one I'd ever had. "You know, Ginny. If you're not careful you'll have me hopelessly in love in days."

"I think you're well past that point, Potter." I stood stunned at her comment. She grinned, kissed my cheek and ran for the door.

"You're not getting away so easily, Weasley!" I shouted as I began to run after her, but it was too late. The red haired girl who'd taken my very being had vanished down the staircase. In the distance I heard her laughter as it slowly grew softer. I leaned back against the wall and slid down to the ground.

When an unknown witch had taken my wand and blindfolded me this had been the last outcome I'd expected. But it was by far the best kidnapping I'd ever experienced. My head leaned back against the wall. Then my eyes opened wide. I jumped up and began to run towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

I caught her long before she could reach the safety of the girls' dorm. My hand reached out and brought her small form to a halt. For a minute we stood panting, each trying to steady their breathing.

"So," I began. "Why are you doing this?"

Her expression grew sombre at the question. "I wanted to do something other than the DA. Create something that will help."

"Help?" I questioned.

Ginny tried to look away. "I don't know, Harry. Perhaps I want people to start breaking free from their fears." Her arms lifted up into the air then dropped. "I'm tired of seeing people who are frightened of their own shadows." I cocked my head to the side, considering her words. She faced me again, her eyes fierce this time. "What good will the DA be if nearly all of them are too frightened to raise an arm!" Her fist slammed against my chest. "Are we going to stand and watch all our friends die because we never helped them enough!"

I caught her arm before she could strike at me again. Her head leaned in against my chest and I let go of her arm to give her a hug. "We will give them every advantage we can, Ginny." My hand worked through her long hair. "Between the DA and your high altitude fear inducing stunts, we'll knock them into shape." Her hold around me increased tenfold, but I took the pain hoping it would take away from hers. "We'll win this war, Ginny."

* * *

_A/N_

_So, this is my little attempt at starting a story for the challenge. I hope you enjoyed the short chapter about how the club began._

_Please leave your thoughts. I would love to know what you're thinking._


	2. When Things Fall Apart

"You could always use my cloak, Ginny" Harry spoke while lifting the invisibility cloak. I shook my head slowly. "What's that grin for?"

"What grin?" I replied, while glancing up to stare into his green eyes. A month ago I would have thought a person mad for even thinking that Harry would be my boyfriend. Not that I did not want to go out with him, but the impossibility of it had just seemed overwhelming.

"The smile that makes me wonder what evil you're planning."

"Nothing evil, Harry." I laughed. "But having the cloak will spoil the fun."

"I thought the fun was in leaping out of some tower to drop a few hundred feet."

"It's part of it, yes. But getting to the place from where to jump is the rest."

He gave a nervous laugh. "So it's down to the thrill of the chase." A hand ran through his hair. "What if Snape catches you? You'll be in detention for a month. At Least!"

I tried my best to not cringe at the thought of scrubbing cauldrons and floors coated in greasy potions. "So it does worry you?"

"Of course!" I argued. "But that's the whole point; to get out, to do something, to conquer our fears."

He sighed, probably not fully understanding my frustrations. "I suppose."

I wanted to say more, but the door to the Room of Requirements opened and a group of students poured into the room. There were fewer than I had been expecting, and all of them Gryffindors.

"Should've known the other houses weren't brave enough," I whispered angrily so only Harry could hear.

"No, the others just aren't stupid enough for a prank like this." Harry coughed and I punched him on the shoulder. He gave a mock glare, but his eyes glinted with slight amusement. He gave a deep bow before moving off the small podium usually used for the DA to join the group.

I straightened my back, took a deep breath, and began. "You all know what we're here for." I hoped my voice sounded more confident than I felt. Harry, standing at the back, gave a wide smile. My spirits lifted tenfold. The others nodded slightly. "Good." I turned and a map of Hogwarts appeared. It showed all the corridors, the ones highlighted in red were patrolled the most and the colours gradually changed to green in places rarely visited by teachers or prefects. I pointed my wand at a few pulsing dots. "These are our designated targets for the evening." A single dot pulsed a bit brighter, my name appeared beside it.

"Blimey, Ginny." I turned to see Ron, mouth hanging open. "Are you…" He blinked. "You're barking mad you know… blimey"

I smiled triumphantly. "You of all people should know, Ron."

With a wave of my wand, names began to appear alongside each of the dots. "I would've started today with a lesson in safety, technique and all that." Some head's dropped. "But you all know which end of a broom is which so we'll ignore all that." I glared at each witch and wizard. "Just keep it safe this week." They all grinned and clapped their hands together eagerly. "No feet scrapping along the grass or flying down corridors or weaving through pillars." I gave my best Weasley glare, honed by years of being at the receiving end of my mother's stare. The group flinched, even Harry turned a bit pale. "The point of today's exercise is to make it to our designated points and to perform a clean and successful jump." Somewhere during my talk my hands had clasped themselves behind my back. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" They all shouted in return. "No foolish stunts, just a clean jump."

"Exactly," I spun on my heels and began to outline the plan of attack for the group's first night.

An hour later saw Harry and I huddled in a dark corner, both of us clutched a broom in one hand. I studied the corridor, but his attention was on the map before him. "Are you sure you want to be doing this?" Harry whispered. My glare silenced any further objections. His hands rose defensively. "Right, just giving you a chance to back out."

"Have any of the others?"

His head shook faintly. "Ron has reached his point and holding station. The rest are still dodging and weaving between the various prefects and professors."

"Anyone been caught?"

"No, but Hermione does seem to be moving about randomly. I think she senses something."

"She does tend to be a nuisance." I scrunched my nose, which Harry promptly kissed. "Right, where was I?"

"Trying to succumb to my demands to back out of this." I placed the back of my hand against my forehead and made as if swooning. "Alright!" He threw his hands into the air. "I give in. Can we just get on with this?"

"Of course, Harry." I pecked his cheek, spun around and sprinted down the corridor towards the next dark corner. A few minutes later we were both shrouded in darkness again. I peeked around the corner and found my target, a small gap between two stone gargoyles.

"Ready?" I asked.

Harry reached out and touched my arm. "Sure you want to do this?"

I felt my entire body shiver. "Of course, Harry. What better way for this club to be initiated than for us to leap out of the Headmaster's office?"

He groaned. "Ok, let's just get this over with." He checked the map again. "Dumbledore is in his room, the office is clear."

"The corridor?"

Harry grinned. "Now that would really be cheating Ginny."

I wanted to scowl, but he tucked the map away and waited for me to take the lead.

I did. Getting into the office was a breeze, the password had been easy to obtain earlier by means of eavesdropping. Before I could fully comprehend what we were doing the window was right before us, the night breeze wafted in and caressed my cheeks, the jump was there for the taking. It was then that I got a cold sinking feeling. Before I could react hands roughly pushed me down behind a large trunk. Harry's broom landed beside me on the ground.

"Harry," the concerned voice of Dumbledore spoke. "I never thought that you of all people would try to sneak into my office."

"Professor." I bit my lip as Harry took the fall for me. "I… I'm sorry. I…"

"You needed to talk," the Headmaster spoke absentmindedly. "And I have things to say, Harry. So many things to say."

I dared a glance around the corner of the trunk. Harry's head hung in shame. "I suppose we do need to discuss certain things." I studied him closer, it was not shame, but I could not place Harry's frame of mind.

Dumbledore moved into view. He was dressed in a bright green robe, but the colour could not hide the features of a tired old man. "Have a seat, Harry."

"Is now really the time, Professor?" Harry asked, chancing a quick glance in my direction. "It's late and I really should not have come here tonight."

I heard Dumbledore sit down, but the man remained silent for a minute. "What better time, Harry? No one is here to disturb us and we have nowhere else to be."

"I suppose." I watched Harry sit down as well. "What did you wish to discuss?"

The Headmaster's chair squeaked softly. "I… if you had not come tonight then I doubt I would ever have been able to talk about this." I listened as Dumbledore tried to form words, but they would not come. In that moment I saw him as a man for the first time, gone was the image of the all-knowing and powerful Headmaster. The feeling was not comforting.

"Say what?" Harry urged after the Headmaster fell silent once again. I'd rarely heard Harry's voice so concerned and laced with tension before.

"You know about my hand…" Harry nodded. I chanced a glance at the blackened hand of Dumbledore. "I've only got a few months left to live."

Harry went pale and I had to fight the urge to not leap out and shout.

I don't know how Harry managed to remain so calm. "I… I'm sorry, professor."

"Call me, Albus." Dumbledore sounded tired. "We know each other well enough." Harry nodded. "But I fear I need to tell you something else, something more troubling. Something that you must be aware of Harry."

"More troubling than your death?" Harry asked in a voice barely audible. "Perhaps we should leave this for another night. I really don't think we should be discussing this tonight, prof… Albus." Harry quickly glanced towards me, almost pleadingly. What was Harry hiding from me? I felt a surge of anger, but the worry in his gaze pushed my emotions to the side.

"I need to say this tonight…" Harry's attention turned to face Dumbledore again. "The Horcruxes, there is another one that I've not told you about."

"Another one besides the ring, the diary, the locket, something of Rawena, the cup?" Harry almost shouted. My mind spun at the mention of a word I'd not heard before.

"Two more actually," Dumbledore sighed. "I think that Nagini, Voldemort's snake, is one."

Harry's head suddenly dropped and a finger reached out to tenderly touch the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "I see, and that means…"

"I'm sorry, Harry." Dumbledore said in a voice filled with what sounded like tears. "I wish I could do something."

Harry stood, his legs seemingly weak. "I understand, Albus."

"Please sit, Harry." He did not listen.

"No, I… I think I need… I think I need to… I'm sorry, I should probably… We'll talk another night, Albus." Harry turned and began to leave the office, each of his strides unsteady.

What happened next probably shook me even more than Harry's departure. "Curse you, Tom Riddle!" Dumbledore shouted as a large red spell flew into the opposite wall. The spell burst brightly against the stone and the room brightened for a fraction of second. For a brief moment everything went still. That was until the Headmaster's chair crashed to the floor and Dumbledore stomped out of the office.

For a long moment I sat sitting, arms wrapped around my legs, trembling. I wanted to help, to do something, but what? It finally occurred to me that there was only one thing left to do. Since the moment Harry touched his scar I only had one choice. I grabbed my broom, then Harry's, and jumped out the window to fly straight back to Gryffindor Tower. Upon reaching the Tower I ran straight to the sixth year girls' dorm.

"Hermione!" I shook the girl already fast asleep. "Hermione!" I shook harder.

Her eyes flew open in panic. The look vanished upon seeing me. "Ginny." Hermione sat up. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Harry and I… office… Harry… Dumbledore… boom…" the words came out in a rush.

Hermione swung her legs out from under the duvet. "Ease up there, Ginny. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

I tried to calm myself. "Downstairs," I managed to say. "Don't want to wake the other girls." Hermione agreed and we made our way to the Common Room.

Hermione sat patiently while I tried to collect my thoughts. "You know about the club I wanted to start, but kept from you?"

The girl huffed in annoyance. "Yes, you tried something tonight. Did it succeed? I really hope you all got caught."

"Partly, and no one was caught that I know about, but that is not what I want to talk about." I had to look away at the angry glare Hermione was sending in my direction. "To make things short, Harry and I snuck into the Headmaster's office…"

"And you got caught," Hermione finished for me.

I blushed, but shook my head. "Yes and no. Harry hid me and explained to Dumbledore that he wanted to talk."

"And." Hermione's face lit up briefly with interest. "What did Dumbledore say?"

"He too wanted to talk to Harry about things…"

"About Voldemort?" Hermione clapped her hands together in excitement. "What did you hear, Ginny?"

"It's not funny." I glanced away, unsure of how to say this. "I don't want to break Harry's confidence. I should never have been there, but he looked so defeated afterwards."

Hermione placed and hand on my shoulder, the glee in her expression vanished. "If we both know what the Headmaster said then perhaps we can help Harry."

I nodded. "You are the brightest witch."

"And you're not far behind. If only I could get you to read more and fly less." I laughed and Hermione gave a slight smile. The joy vanished as my friend spoke again. "So what did the Headmaster say?"

"Something about there being another Horcrux. Harry gave a long list, Dumbledore mentioned another, then Harry touched his scar and walked out the office. He looked so defeated, Hermione!" I said again to try and emphasise Harry's state. "You should've seen the look on Harry's face. I swear, Hermione, it looked like he'd been sentenced to death."

Hermione paled at my words. I grabbed her hand for support, neither of us knew who was doing the supporting, perhaps we both were.

The entrance to the Common Room swung open. Hermione instinctively dropped to the floor. I stood and Harry froze.

"I assume you heard everything."

"I did." My back straightened and I asked. "What's a Horcrux?"

His eyes grew cold and hard. "Promise me you won't talk to anyone about what you heard."

"Har…"

"Promise." His voice hard.

I sighed in defeat, partially because of the look in his eyes and partly because I knew that I'd already spoke to Hermione. "I promise."

"Forget what you heard, Ginny. Leave it be."

"But…" I stepped towards him and he came closer. "I want to help."

He wrapped his arms around my body and held me close. "If I thought you could do anything then I would tell you." His lips touched my forehead. "But there's nothing to be done. My fate was sealed the moment the prophecy was uttered."

I snorted. "What good is a prophecy no one has ever heard."

Harry's voice grew soft and he whispered. "Born to those who…" Then stopped. "The wording is not important, but what the Prophet has been saying is the truth."

I stared up at him, eyes wide. "That means…"

"I really am the only one who can stop him."

"Harr…" A finger, pressed against my lips, stopped my outcry. His head slowly shook from side to side. His expression held pain and determination.

We held each other for a few long minutes. "I need to sleep."

I nodded. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Ginny." He gave me one last kiss and then slowly made his way up to his dorm.

Hermione scrambled to her feet. "Ginny! We need to do something."

"My thought exactly. I think we should start a club."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Another one, Ginny?"

"Yes," I said firmly. "The Society of Saving My Bloody Boyfriend."

Hermione almost laughed, but what she'd heard was to disturbing. "So what do you plan on doing?"

I pondered the question for a moment. "We get every witch and wizard we trust. We make them sign one of your hefty contracts. Perhaps add another jinx or two. Then we research the problem. Then we solve it."

"Like who?"

"Luna, some of the other Ravenclaws, the Parvati twins, I could even owl my brothers. Bill and Charlie might already know what a Horcrux is."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Bill could be a useful."

"So it's settled. We start this club or secret society or whatever you want to call it."

"And your other night time activities?"

I frowned thoughtfully. "We can't stop all our fun, Hermione."

* * *

_A/N_

_Thank you for reading. I hope you're still enjoying this short story for the challenge. I'm writing this in a bit of rush to upload before the deadline. __There is only one more chapter to go._

_Comments welcome as always. _


	3. A True Leap

Ripples formed inside the half empty goblet before me as another explosion shook the school. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were getting too close. Apart from the approaching horde of men trying to kill all the students, parents and professors huddled inside the Great Hall there was one problem; Harry, Hermione and Ron had not returned from their year long Horcrux hunt. The fact that I communicated with Hermione and coordinated the entire search for all the Horcruxes was a closely guarded secret, not even Ron knew. Harry would probably throw a fit when he finds out what I'd been up to the entire year.

I glanced at the charmed coin lying on the palm of my open hand. Frustratingly, Hermione's last message still remained unchanged. I read it once more, 'Entering Gringotts'. They'd gone after the cup, the last Horcrux remaining apart from Nagini. My fist clenched around the coin, I tried not to think about Harry. I pursed my lips, trying hard to forget my fears.

Harry had been gone from my life for almost an entire year. Bill's wedding had been the last time I'd been able to see him. To hold his hand. To feel his lips against mine. I longed to be held again. Another loud boom reverberated through the school. Time was beginning to run out.

My parents were talking with McGonagall as they tried to organise a layered defence within the Hall. Bill and Charlie were trying to place protective runes before students. Fred and George seemed to be placing the finishing touches on some defences, rather pranks without the laugh. Percy skulked about, still ashamed, but at least he had come.

Neville glanced nervously at me and then the coin. It forced me to stop dwelling on things I could not change. "They've not said anything more." I watched helplessly as another small piece of hope faded from his gaze. I desperately wanted the coin to grow warm. But it remained cold, the old message unmoving.

"Best get ready for the attack." Neville slid off the bench. The group of Gryffindors beside us did the same. I followed and together we flipped the heavy table onto its side. The thick wood would hopefully form a good barrier.

All the while I wandered if Harry had made it out of Gringotts alive. My thoughts were not allowed to dwell on him as the large doors to the Great Hall exploded inwards. I ducked behind our table. Splintered wood and shattered stones flew overhead. A few muted thuds told of debris digging into the table. All around students dove for cover behind their own makeshift defences. A few were caught in the open. I watched in horror as their bodies were thrown backwards. Only a few managed to crawl to safety. Most remained motionless. There was little time to come to terms with what I'd seen as spells started to fly across the hall; red, orange and even sickly green.

I glanced around the edge of our wooden wall. My wand came round and I found a target, the first of many. I could not hear my own shouts as spell after spell screeched from the tip of my wand towards the chest of some foul Death Eater after another. A lump, however, formed in my throat when Voldemort strode into the room, but hope blossomed. Nagini slithered into the hall behind the man.

Beside me, Neville's eyes grew wide. I had to act. "You know what to do."

He nodded and I chanced a glance across the hall to Luna, who fought beside my brothers. I pointed at the snake. They nodded. "Moving onto plan S3," I shouted over the din of battle at Neville. His expression grew sombre, but he nodded. I dug into my pocket, grabbed another coin and visualised S3. I hoped the other trusted students in the hall who still lived would be able to help.

"Shall we get on with this?" Neville said firmly. He winced as a powerful spell thudded against our table. "We might only get one chance at this, Ginny."

"Let's make it count." I glanced around the table again and located Voldemort or more importantly the snake.

"You got the sword?" I nodded in reply to Neville's question. I dug into a small pouch that Hermione had charmed. The sword helped me relax as my fingers encircled the handle. Neville took a few deep breaths. His wand held ready to cast the purple signal. "Ready?"

I tried to steady my nerves, but just as I was about to nod the table behind which we hid disintegrated. A piece of wood sliced a deep cut along my cheek and the world grew oddly quiet except for the incessant ringing in my ears. Through the smoke and falling debris I watched as Neville tried to crawl away. He barely moved. Death Eaters were turning their wands on him.

Fighting my own disorientation, blurred vision and other pains, I pushed myself up onto my feet. I reached for Neville's hand and began to pull him towards the safety of another defensive line of desks and runes. Fellow Gryffindors helped to distract those trying to kill us.

I propped Neville up against the wall. His lips moved, but I could not make out the words. I shook my head and tried to show that I was temporarily deaf. I doubt he understood. There was nothing to done about my problem. What we had to do was finish what needed doing. I grabbed his shirt to get his attention and proceeded to point at the bag containing the sword. Neville understood. Every member of my society did. The ultimate goal was to kill Voldemort, even if it meant sacrificing ourselves.

His mouth moved. It looked like he asked if I was ready. I nodded, my legs were fine. His wand slowly lifted in the air and a purple light flared brightly throughout the hall. For a brief moment people appeared stunned, but not me. I was up and running as fast as my legs could carry my small form across the hall. The world around me blossomed into a multi-coloured light display. All about me Death Eaters dissolved under the concentrated barrage of plan S3.

Everyone knew someone would be charging the snake. Everyone knew the person running would probably be on a one way mission. Everyone knew the runner would be their only hope of killing the snake – the Horcrux. But no one knew, except Neville, that I would be the one doing the sprinting. It was my plan, so I would be the one taking the risk.

The lack of hearing proved a blessing as the blasts barely hindered my movements. Stone blasted fragments cut into my arms and legs, but I kept my head down, covered my face with my left arm, and ran. The thick body of Nagini moved lethargically about behind Voldemort. The man himself was preoccupied duelling McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick. The three Professors were doing a fine job, so good in fact that Voldemort did not see me coming towards his snake.

The bag in my hand fell to the floor. The Sword of Gryffindor emerged gleaming brightly from the hundreds of candles burning in the hall. I think I was yelling, my throat was sore enough for me to be, but I was overcome by rage. The sword held high above my head came crashing down and I felt the satisfying friction of sword passing through snake.

I did not look back. The blood smear halfway up the blade was sign enough that I'd sliced Nagini in two. With the Horcrux destroyed I only had one mission left. Stay alive long enough to see Harry one more time. We had unfinished business, something I alone knew about.

The stone floor beside me absorbed spell after spell as I ran, but my petite and nimble body evaded everything cast in my direction. Boosted by my heroics, the staff and students began to turn the tide of the battle. No matter how hard the Death Eaters tried, I remained safe, and eventually I dove behind the cover of a group of seventh year Huffelpuffs who were part of the DA and my society. Their shields and spells kept me safe and within minutes the school was clear of Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Our lines had not only held, but repelled the attack as well. I felt my spirits lifting. People congratulated me or so I think. My hearing only returned after Madame Pomfrey checked on me.

"That was foolish, young lady," the nurse scowled. Her tone, however, hinted at pride.

I shrugged. "It needed to be done, Madame Pomfrey."

She shook her head. "Seems like a foolish charge to kill a snake."

"It was more than a snake. The snake's death is key to winning."

Madame Pomfrey frowned, but there were too many wounded for her to pursue the line of questioning.

"You look like hell." I glanced up at the familiar voice.

"Harry!" I leapt into his arms. His face looked pale and various cuts lined each cheek. He looked almost as bad as I felt. "You don't look your best either."

He almost smiled. It faded into concern as he wiped some blood off my cheek with a sleeve. "I saw what you did. I never thought I would see the day that Ginny Weasley with the Sword of Gryffindor in hand would slice a snake in half." This time he did laugh. "Remind me to never make you angry." The smile vanished from my face and I looked away. I only noticed the tears after Harry's hand brushed them aside. "I missed you all year and I've been waiting months to say something." How dare he look so amazing after all he'd been through? "I love you, Ginny."

"Harry, don't." I clung to him as he spoke the last words I had wanted to hear. Yet they were the same ones I had yearned for. "Don't say that."

"Why not?" He questioned. "Don't you love me?" I sensed the hurt in his voice.

"More than you or anyone can ever know." I replied.

"So what's the problem then?"

My mind drifted back to a conversation I'd had with Dumbledore a few days before his death.

* * *

_"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said as he sat behind his desk. The blackened hand looked worse than ever. "It's come to my attention that you have formed a society of sorts."_

_I tried to lie, but the man obviously knew. "Yes, we…"_

_"No need to explain. I dare say I enjoy the flare you've brought to the dark corridors of Hogwarts with your jumping, but it's not that club I was referring to." He chuckled. "I'm more interested in The Society of Saving My Bloody Boyfriend."_

_"I see," I replied slowly._

_"I find it quite remarkable what you and Hermione have accomplished. I dare say my observations of your sessions have taught me a thing or two."_

_"You've been watching us?" I said in surprise._

_He smiled knowingly. "Few things escape my knowing within these walls."_

_I tried to remain calm. "So what is it that you would like to talk to me about, Professor?"_

_His expression grew sombre. "I need to ask a very personal question." He paused for a moment. "Do you love Harry?"_

_"Of course," I said fiercely._

_Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "Does he love you in return?"_

_"He's not said so in words, but I believe he does… What is this about Professor?"_

_The man aged before my eyes. "I'm afraid that my news is not for the faint of heart."_

_"Good thing I'm a Gryffindor then," I retorted._

_"You do have spirit, Miss Weasley." He smiled in fatherly manner. "You'll need all the bravery and courage you can muster for what lies ahead."_

_"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like where this is going."_

_"Because you most definitely will not."_

_"Great," I sighed and collapsed against the backrest of my chair._

_"You know all about the Horcruxes and that Harry is himself one." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "I'm sure you understand that this puts Harry in a very precarious position."_

_"Understatement," I muttered._

_"So we have an understanding. Harry is in grave danger and there are only two options available for him to survive."_

_"Only two?" I asked in a voice suddenly wary._

_"Only two I'm afraid." Again I waited for the Headmaster to elaborate. "The first is for Voldemort himself to kill Harry. It must be the Avada Kedavra and it must be from his own lips." I opened my mouth to protest. "This will kill only Voldemort's soul, leaving Harry's intact."_

_"Kind of risky, what if he decided to go for a cutting hex?"_

_"Then Harry's body will die along with both pieces of soul trapped within him. That's why it must be the killing curse as it targets the soul directly."_

_"The other option?"_

_"He must be killed in the same manner by someone he loves and who loves him."_

_The blood drained from my face. "You mean… you want me to… I can't!"_

_"I told you that you will need to be brave and courageous. It will take a real leap of faith, Miss Weasley."_

_"And if someone else kills him."_

_"Then both souls will die. If Voldemort performs the spell then his magic will seek out itself in Harry's body, thus the spell will focus on intruding soul killing only it. If Harry is killed by a person he loves who also loves him in return then his own soul will be protected from the spell as it will seek out the malevolence within and destroy it."_

_"Why not just let Voldemort do it? He is bound to use the Avada Kedavra."_

_"Yes, but want happens thereafter. If Harry is isolated then a second spell would kill him, perhaps one of the Death Eaters could finish the job."_

_"I see. How sure are you?"_

_Dumbledore glanced away. "Nothing is certain, Miss Weasley."_

* * *

"Do you trust me, Harry?" I whispered.

"With my life," Harry replied. I nodded.

I pulled his face down to mine. The kiss long and passionate. Eventually I managed to get myself free. "Remember the night you asked if I would be your girlfriend?"

"How could I forget that night? The blindfold, your hand touching my back, the blind leap off the Astronomy Tower." He laughed. "The most terrifying and yet amazing experience of my life."

"It was quite the leap wasn't it?"

"You might have leapt, but I only remember stumbling with nothing underfoot to stop my fall."

"Ginny!" Ron shouted. "Leave Harry for a moment."

I did not let go. Hermione walked alongside my brother, her hand in his. "I'm afraid I can't let Harry go."

"Come on, Ginny. We need to talk about things."

"That can wait, Ron." I sent a look towards Hermione. I imagined a message and sent it to her coin. Her hand flinched and I knew her coin had grown warm.

She took it out and read, "'Trust me.' Why would you send me that?"

"Because I'm about to take the biggest bloody blindfolded leap I've ever made."

"Stop this nonsense. What could be worse than running across the hall to chop a snake to bits?"

I looked away from Ron and up at Harry as he gazed down lovingly at me. Behind his back, my hand clenched my wand. I took a deep breath and my wand came round and was pressed against his stomach.

"Avada Kedavra!"

I shouted the spell as it needed to be cast with conviction. I wanted that piece of Voldemort dead. All the while I never looked away from Harry. I watched as the bright green dimmed and the life vanished as he slumped against me.

I held him even as I cried. All around people stared with shock and even hatred. Hermione had her hand before her mouth, too stunned to do anything. Ron stood mouth agape, staring at me. I could not stop the tears. "I needed to, Harry. I had to do it, you have to believe I had to!"

Hands grabbed my arms. People pulled me away. It was all a blur, but one thing was clear. Harry lay lifeless on the floor. "I'm sorry, Harry!" I shouted even as I kicked and flailed about, but strong arms held me.

The people holding me said nothing. They did not have to. I had just killed the saviour of the wizarding world. The only man who could free us from Voldemort.

"I love you, Harry!"

"By quiet!" I flinched at the tone of my father's voice. "You've done enough."

It hurt to hear my father sound so disappointed in me. "I had to, father. I had to," I pleaded. "Please you have to understand. It needed to be done. I had to be the one to do it."

"Please," my father said through clenched teeth. "Please, Ginny, don't say anything."

I looked up to find him fighting his emotions. "I…"

He let go of my arm and began to walk away. I turned to the other person holding me. "Bill." My eldest brother ignored me. "Listen."

"No," he said angrily. "I worked all year to solve those stupid riddles you sent me. I risked my wife, our unborn child, and this is what you repay my sacrifice with?"

I broke down. "Please, listen. I needed to; I had to do what I did."

Fred and George looked away. Percy ignored me. Charlie sat slumped against the wall, his head bowed in defeat. I collapsed to the floor, my hands covering my face. All the looks of hate were too much. I would not need Dementors to suck the life out of me.

At first I did not hear, but something tingled at my consciousness. I sensed it again. I dared to look up. The name was called out again. "Ginny!"

The familiar voice made the shock of the killing curse seem like a mild disturbance. My tears stopped flowing. "Harry!" I called back and people parted between us.

I jumped to my feet. He stood, eyes wide in awe, on his own, people edged away, staring at him in awe. Not once, but twice he'd survived the killing curse. And this time hundreds had been witness.

I ran only to leap into his welcoming arms. "It's gone," he whispered.

I laughed even as I tried to control the new torrent of joyful tears. "I know, Harry. I know."

* * *

A/N

_And so ends my entry for the challenge. I hope it was enjoyable. Perhaps it did not expand enough on the Society, but Ginny was the mastermind behind everything._

_I wish I could've made this longer, but I do not have the time do so. But I really wanted to enter this for the challenge._

_Thank you for reading. Please (pretty please) leave a comment to let me know what you thought._


End file.
